Total Drama Communication
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Everyone is forced to make an account on a website that Chris set up for contestants, so read the randomness that is inside! It really has the most random things ever. (I may get mixed up with account names, because some have to change their account names to fit with the occasion, so bear with me.)
1. The first conversations

Noahlikesbookswrote: So tell me again why we have to do this?

Oweneatfood, Heather, and Izzcrazy liked this.

Noahlikesbooks wrote: Seriously why did we have to make up accounts for a blog?

Tyler_Brown replied to Noahlikesbooks: Chris said we should 'keep in contact.' As long as I can find Lindsay, I like this.

Oweneatfood, Izzcrazy, and 9 others like this.

Lindsya:) wrote: Hey you guys!

Alesexy replied to Lindsya: When you made your account, I think you wrote your name backwards.

Lindsya replied to Alesexy: Whoops

Heather, Coderra_Sierra, Codycodes, and Lindsya like this.

Lindsay_makeup wrote: Changed my account name! My dad had to help me look for it, because I thought it was in the living room! Can you believe that?

Codycodes replied to Lindsay_makeup: ...Actually, I don't find that surprising.

Coderra_Sierra: I so agree with Codycodes! I miss you!

Codycodes wrote: ...?

Noahlikesbooks: Ok, I'll say it right now, I don't miss you obsessing over my best friend Coderra_Sierra.

*Coderra_Sierra has logged out*

Heather, Alesexy, Izzcrazy, and 28 others like this.

Gwenniegrl wrote: Just got my account hooked up! Is Duncan on yet?

Codycodes replied to Gwenniegrl: No...but I'm here!

*Gwenniegrl has logged off*

Heather, Alesexy, Oweneatfood, and Cammieboy liked this.

Codycodes wrote: How does she reject me over the internet?

Coderra_Sierra replied to Codycodes: I'll always be here for you!

Codycodes wrote: ...Didn't you log off?

Coderra_Sierra replied to Codycodes: For a few seconds.

Izzcrazy, Cammieboy, ScottisScott, and Dakotazoid like this

Izzcrazy wrote: Guess what I did today?

Oweneatfood replied to Izzcrazy: Ate a horse?

Izzcrazy replied to Oweneatfood: How did you know?

Oweneatfood wrote: ...

Heather, Chris_gorgeousness, Chef_hates_you, Codycodes, and 32 others like this.

A/N: This is my most random story ever! I will post everybody's online name next chapter, so you know who's talking. (If you haven't figured it out yet) (TD doesn't belong to me)


	2. All Account Names

A/N: Here is everybody's codename!

Noah= Noahlikesbooks

Sadie= BFFFL1

Katie= BFFFL2

Owen= Oweneatfood

Alejandro= Alesexy

Heather= Heather

Lindsay= Lindsay_makeup

Cody= Codycodes

Sierra= Noerra_Sierra

Chris= Chris_gorgeous

Chef= Chef_hates_you

Blaineley= Blainerific

Duncan= Thatjuviedude

Tyler= Jock'n'sport

Izzy= Izzcrazy

Justin= Justincredible

Anne Maria= Jerseygirl

Cameron= Cammieboy

Lightning= Sha-winner

Staci= Mygreatgrandmotherinventedth is

Beth= Lovinthemath

Bridgette= Surfergirl546

Geoff= Partyboi223

Trent= iloveGwen

Gwen= Gwenniegrl

Courtney= CITlawyergirl

Ezekiel= Ezekiel

Eva= Chillin_while_killin

DJ= Bunny_Bunny

Harold= Goshtechnology

Leshawna= Ghettolove

Mike= exMPDyo

Zoey= Friendly_ZoZo

Dawn= Moonchild

B= B_crafty

Sam= Gamerboy1189

Dakota= Dakotazoid

Scott= ScottisScott

Jo= IMA_GIRL

Brick= Cadetsir

A/N: These are all the characters and their code names, in case you forget. Also, this story will have 29 (excluding this chapter) chapters full of random things. Stay tuned!


	3. The Virtual Fight

Codycodes wrote: Hey guys, anyone on?

BFFFL2 replied to Codycodes: Obviously I'm on here silly!

Codycodes replied to BFFFL2: ...I didn't know you were...

BFFFL2 replied to Codycodes: Why doesn't everyone who's on here go check the chatroom that is TDLOL! That's where I found you!

*Codycodes has left*

ScottisScott, iloveGwen, 25, Justincredible and Coderra_Sierra liked this.

*In TDLOL Chatroom*

ScottisScott, Alesexy, Heather, Oweneatfood, Lindsay_makeup, Coderra_Sierra, Blainerific, Thatjuviedude, iloveGwen, Sha-winner, 25, Justincredible, Jock'n'sport, and Jerseygirl are currently online

Codycodes wrote: How was everyone's day?

Jerseygirl replied to Codycodes: Do I know you?

Justincredible wrote: Fabulously beautiful, like every other day.

*Chillin_while_killin has logged on*

Justincredible, Heather, Chillin_while_killin liked this.

Chillin_while_killin wrote: Hi, but if McClean is online, I'm out of here.

*Thatjuviedude has sent a friend request to Chillin_while_killin*

Chillin_while_killin wrote: Is this Duncan?

Thatjuviedude replied to Chillin_while_killin: Yep, that's me. Anyone know what Gwen's username is? And Courtney's?

Codycodes replied to Thatjuviedude: Courtney's is probably CITlawyergirl, and Gwen is...I don't know.

Thatjuviedude replied to Codycodes: I didn't need you to help me out pipsqueak.

Codycodes replied to Thatjuviedude: Whatever GWEN-STEALER!

Thatjuviedude wrote: Whatever, at least I have your "girlfriend"

Codycodes replied to Thatjuviedude: I hate you.

*Thatjuviedude has sent a friend request to Codycodes*

Codycodes wrote: Seriously?

Thatjuviedude replied to Codycodes: You know you want to pipsqueak. :D

*Codycodes has declined Thatjuviedude's friend request*

Thatjuviedude wrote: Stupid kid...:0

Sha-winner, Heather, Thatjuviedude, Justincredible, Alesexy, and 7 others liked this.

Jock'n'sport wrote: Is Lindsay online right now? I wanna tell her how much I miss her!

Heather replied to Jock'n'sport: I'm assuming you're Tyler, and yes she is.

Lindsay_makeup wrote: Omigosh, Taylor is on here? Where is he?

Jock'n'sport replied to Lindsay_makeup: Right here babe!

Lindsay_makeup replied to Jock'n'sport: Who's babe?

Jock'n'sport replied to Lindsay_makeup: You.

Lindsay_makeup replied to Jock'n'sport: I'm Lindsay, hello!

Jock'n'sport wrote: *facepalm*

Heather, Justincredible, ScottisScott, Oweneatfood, Izzcrazy, Blainerific and iloveGwen liked this.


	4. Coderra Confusion

A/N: I forgot about this for a bit...but I got a new chapter! Yay!

TDLOL CHATROOM: Lindsay_makeup, Codycodes, Chillin_while_killin, IMA_GIRL, Coderra_Sierra, Noahlikesbooks, Oweneatfood, Thatjuviedude, CITlawyergirl, and Gwenniegrl are currently online.

Gwenniegrl wrote: Sup peeps?

Codycodes wrote: HI GWEN! :D

*Codycodes has sent a friend request to Gwenniegrl*

Gwenniegrl wrote: Really Cody, you move things fast, and I'm not accepting friend requests right now.

*Thatjuviedude has sent a friend request to Gwenniegrl*

*Gwenniegrl has accepted*

Codycodes wrote: Gwen, I'm over you.

Gwenniegrl replied to Codycodes: DON'T! WHO IS THIS GIRL?

Codycodes replied to Gwenniegrl: Relax babe, you were riled up at me liking somebody else, *wink wink*

Thatjuviedude wrote: She's dating me shortstop.

Codycodes replied to Thatjuviedude: SHUT UP!

*Thatjuviedude has sent a friend request to Codycodes*

Codycodes wrote: WHY DO YOU KEEP SENDING ME FRIEND REQUESTS?!

Thatjuviedude replied: If I'm sending u a friend request, it means I want to be friends dumbass.

*Codycodes has declined Thatjuviedude's friend request*

*Thatjuviedude has sent a friend request to Codycodes*

*Codycodes has declined Thatjuviedude's friend request*

*Thatjuviedude sent a friend request to Codycodes*

* Lindsay_makeup, Chillin_while_killin, IMA_GIRL, Noahlikesbooks, Oweneatfood, and Gwenniegrl has logged off*

Coderra_Sierra wrote: STOP PESTERING CODY-KINS!

Thatjuviedude replied to Coderra_Sierra: Shut up and mind your own business.

Coderra_Sierra wrote: IT'S A PUBLIC SITE!

Thatjuviedude wrote: Cody doesn't want you to help him with this, right? And turn off that caps lock.

Codycodes wrote: I hate agreeing with Suck-an, but he's right. I don't need you always defending me, I'm not your pet.

Coderra_Sierra wrote: Why won't you ever go out with me Cody?

*Thatjuviedude has logged off*

Codycodes replied to Coderra_Sierra: Because you're creepy. We're friends, not boyfriend-girlfriend, and we will probably never be.

Coderra_Sierra wrote: It's just us two online...and you know you want me Cody-kins.

Codycodes replied to Coderra_Sierra: You are really trying my patience...

Coderra_Sierra wrote: You treat me like shit.

Codycodes replied to Coderra_Sierra: BECAUSE YOU STEAL MY STUFF, NEVER RESPECT MY PERSONAL SPACE EVEN WHEN I FILED A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU! You're lucky I got rid of the order.

Coderra_Sierra wrote: :_(

Codycodes replied to Coderra_Sierra: It's just that, you should stop stalking me, since I'm taken.

Coderra_Sierra replied to Codycodes: WHO IS THIS SLUT? I'LL MURDER HER!

Codycodes wrote: You don't own me.

Codycodes wrote: And, I'm dating COURTNEY! She can be really over-controlling at times, but at least she doesn't steal my underwear.

Coderra_Sierra replied: She got over Duncan? And, WHAT?!

Codycodes wrote: Well, I had to help her throw Duncan's stuff out the window, but, then I begged her to date me, and she is!

Coderra_Sierra replied to Codycodes: Great, you've destroyed Coderra, NoCo, Codette, and CODERRA with CoCo! 8(

Codycodes wrote: I know that Coderra means Cody+Sierra, but what are the other couples?

Coderra_Sierra replied to Codycodes: NoCo= Noah and Cody, Codette= Cody and Bridgette, and CoCo= Courtney and Cody.

Codycodes wrote: NoCo...Seriously? And Codette? Bridgette's taken! I like CoCo though...:3


	5. New Love

A/N: I'll update this every once in a while, because it's fun to write. Anyways, I don't know what to write, oh yeah, TD DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! (Chapters will now on start in TDLOL chatroom)

TDLOL CHATROOM:

IMA_GIRL, Codycodes, Coderra_Sierra, 25, Noahlikesbooks, Alesexy, and Heather are currently on.

Codycodes wrote: Hi! Aww...Gwen isn't on. :(

Coderra_Sierra replied to Codycodes: But I'm on honey...

Codycodes replied to Coderra_Sierra: Girlfriend...Courtney...remember?

Coderra_Sierra wrote: :_(

Codycodes replied to Coderra_Sierra: You know, even if I can't date you anymore, how about you have somebody else? I'll help you...virtually.

Coderra_Sierra wrote: I kinda like Alejandro.

Alesexy replied to Coderra_Sierra: TAKEN

Heather wrote: Yeah...virtual kisses Alejandro! (Did I really write that?)

Heather, 25, and Alesexy liked this.

Codycodes wrote: What about...Justin?

Coderra_Sierra replied to Codycodes: No

Codycodes wrote: Owen?

Coderra_Sierra wrote: Uh-uh.

Codycodes wrote: Noah?

Coderra_Sierra wrote: Yeah, I love him...not as much as you though!

Codycodes wrote: Taken, and I'll hook you up with my best friend.

Noahlikesbooks wrote: Ummm...did u give you permission Cody?

Codycodes wrote: You'll like her...but hide your clothes and stuff.

Noahlikesbooks replied to Codycodes: Worth a shot...what am I saying?

Coderra_Sierra wrote: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE! :) :)

Noahlikesbooks replied to Coderra_Sierra: I think my eardrums almost broke just reading that.

IMA_GIRL wrote: Why the hell are you guys online dating? This isn't eHarmony for crying out loud!

Noahlikesbooks, Codycodes, IMA_GIRL, Coderra_Sierra, Alesexy, and Heather liked this.


	6. Couple Chat

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this for a bit, so here is the next chapter. The Love Triangle is currently on hiatus. (I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA, no matter how much I wish I did)

TDLOL CHATROOM

Alesexy, ScottisScott, Moonchild, Cadetsir, Ghettolove, Goshtechnology, Noerra_Sierra, Codycodes, Gwenniegrl, Thatjuviedude, Heather and Ezekiel are currently online.

Codycodes wrote: Hey Sierra, you changed your username.

Noerra_Sierra wrote: Yeah, since Coderra is FIN!

Codycodes wrote: -_-, You have a BF Sierra.

Goshtechnology wrote: Is Leshawna online?

Ghettolove replied to Goshtechnology: Right here, baby!

Goshtechnology wrote: Love you Leshawna!

*Thatjuviedude has sent a friend request to Goshtechnology*

Goshtechnology wrote: AUCUN! Which is french for no.

Thatjuviedude replied to Goshtechnology: Don't get your personalized panties in a wad, Harold

*Goshtechnology and Ghettolove has signed out*

ScottisScott wrote: Hey moonchild. :/

Moonchild replied to ScottisScott: LEAVE ME ALONE JERK!

ScottisScott replied to Moonchild: Geez Dawn, just go out with me already. You know you want the Scott. :1

*Moonchild has signed out*

ScottisScott wrote: Seriously? Ah well, she'll go out with me one day.

Alesexy replied to ScottisScott: Don't bet on it.

Heather wrote: What Ale-hunk-dro said.

Alesexy wrote: My heart beats for you Mi Amor, Heather.

Heather wrote: Aww!

Noerra_Sierra wrote: OMG, NEW POSTS FOR ALEHEATHER!

Alesexy wrote: -_-

Heather wrote: -_-

Ezekiel wrote: WHOA, save it for the bedroom eh.

Gwenniegrl wrote: Ok, me and Duncan will save it for the bedroom right?

Thatjuviedude replied to Gwenniegrli: Hell yeah.

Ezekiel wrote: GROSS YOU GUYS! My mum told me that people should not be online porning each other eh.

Thatjuviedude wrote: *facepalms* Ezekiel, you're so naive.


	7. Owen Eats A Dog

A/N: Back with another chapter! This is only chapter 7, so we still have 23 more chapters to go! (If I can manage to make it that long!)

DISCLAIMER: TD DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, OR SIERRA WOULD'VE STALKED THE ENTIRE CAST INSTEAD OF JUST CODY.

TDLOL CHATROOM: Izzcrazy, Oweneatfood, Noahlikesbooks, Noerra_Sierra, Heather, Ezekiel, IMA_GIRL, Sha-Winner, Thatjuviedude, Chillin_while_killin, ScottisScott, Moonchild, Alesexy and CITlawyergirl are currently online.

Noerra_Sierra wrote: WHERE'S NOAH?!

Noahlikesbooks replied to Noerra_Sierra: Chill, I'm right here _sweetheart_. Did I just pull an Alejandro or a Duncan?

Alesexy wrote: Hey now, don't copy my charming expessions.

Thatjuviedude replied to Alesexy: That was my catchphrase, Ale-jerk-dro.

Alesexy wrote: No

Thatjuviedude wrote: YEAH IT WAS!

Alesexy wrote: NOOO.

*Thatjuviedude and Alesexy has logged out*

*Noerra_Sierra has sent a friend request to Noahlikesbooks and Codycodes*

*Codycodes is currently offline*

*Noahlikesbooks has accepted*

Noerrra_Sierra wrote: EEEEEEEEE!

Noahlikesbooks replied to Noerra_Sierra: Remember what I told you?

Noerra_Sierra wrote: :(

CITlawyergirl wrote: Where's Cody? I need to discuss with him when our next meeting is to pour cement in Duncan's pool.

Sha-Winner wrote: Forget all you sha-losers, Lightning is owt! O-W-T OWT!

*Ezekiel, Heather, IMA_GIRL, Chillin_while_killin, CITlawyergir. And Sha-Winner has logged out*

Oweneatfood wrote: I ate a falafel today! I also ate dog.

Moonchild replied to Oweneatfood: YOU ATE A DOG?!

Oweneatfood replied to Moonchild: It tasted like chicken.

ScottisScott wrote: Chill honey.

Moonchild wrote: LEAVE ME ALONE!

*Moonchild has logged out*

*ScottisScott has logged out*

Izzcrazy wrote: I want to eat dog!


	8. Zeke Wants 3 Way

A/N: Yep, I'm updating, even though it's 2:30 AM in Georgia where I am right now. *sheepish grin* Anyways, here is the next chapter!

TDLOL CHATROOM: Heather, Ezekiel, Alesexy, Jock'n'sport, Lindsay_makeup, Codycodes, Partyboi223, iloveGwen, Blainerific, Justincredible, Mygreatgrandmotherinventedth is and Surfergirl546 are currently online.

Partyboi223 wrote: Wow, how's this site? Been busy partying man! WOO HOO! And thanks to all my followers! Love you Bridgette!

Surfergirl546 replied to Partyboi223: Love you too babe! But you know that this is our chatroom, not Instagram right?

Partyboi223 wrote: Whoops.

*Partboi223 has signed out*

*Surfergirl546 has signed out*

Justincredible wrote: Beth's not on right now right?

Codycodes replied to Justincredible: No, why?

Justincredible replied to Codycodes: She thinks she has a chance with me, but I'm dating Katie.

Codycodes wrote: *thumbs up*

Mygreatgrandmotherinventedth is wrote: Did you know that my great great great great grandma invented chatrooms? Before her, people just had to talk like robots to each other.

Blainerific replied to Mygreatgrandmotherinventedth is: Nobody cares Staci.

*Mygreatgrandmotherinventedth is has signed out*

Heather wrote: Hey Al! ;)

Alesexy wrote: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Heather wrote: Whatever. So, how's the hospital?

Alesexy replied to Heather: The medication tastes like Owen's farts, but other than that, good. My hair started growing back.

Heather wrote: Good

Jock'n'sport wrote: Can you guys take your conversation elsewhere? Me and Linds are going to talk on here.

Lindsay_makeup wrote: Yeah, me and Tyler want to talk to each other, Helga!

*Heather and Alesexy have signed out*

Lindsay_makeup wrote: Hi Tyler! Love you!

Jock'n'sport wrote: Yeah, hi Lindsay. ;)

Ezekiel wrote: Hey, are you guys flirting?

Jock'n'sport replied to Ezekiel: Yeah, duh.

Ezekiel wrote: Can I flirt with you guys?

*Lindsay_makeup and Jock'n'sport signed out*

Blainerific wrote: God Ezekiel, they don't want you to flirt with them.

Ezekiel replied to Blainerific: Well then how about you gorgeous, eh?

*Blainerific has signed out*

Ezekiel wrote: Sigh, this must be how Cody feels, eh.


	9. Is That What I Think It Is

A/N: I haven't updated this in a while, so here!

TDLOL: Noahlikesbooks, IMA_GIRL, Noerra_Sierra, Thatjuviedude, Gwenniegrl, CITlawyergirl, Codycodes and ScottisScott are currently online.

Codycodes wrote: Hi Courtney!

CITlawyergirl replied to Codycodes: Yeah, hi.

Codycodes replied to CITlawyergirl: Don't sound too excited or anything.

CITlawyergirl wrote: Sorry, it's just that I saw DUNCAN online. We still on for tonight? ;)

Codycodes wrote: You seem OOC today! And yes, we are.

Thatjuviedude wrote: What? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO DO?!

Gwenniegrl wrote: Is that jealousy?!

Thatjuviedude replied to Gwenniegrl: Uh...no.

Codycodes wrote: *smirk* I scored Courtney, suck it Duncan!

Thatjuviedude replied to Codycodes: WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING DATING A NERD LIKE YOU! GO BOTHER SIERRA!

Noerra_Sierra wrote: I have a boyfriend...

Noahlikesbooks wrote: Um yeah, I'm kind of dating her, even if she does freak me out by taking my clothes sometimes.

Noerra_Sierra replied to Noahlikesbooks: Shush, maybe we can talk over that offer involving your place?

Noahlikesbooks wrote: Done.

*Noahlikesbooks and Noerra_Sierra have logged off*

Codycodes wrote: Is that...?

Thatjuviedude replied to Codycodes: I think it is...

Thatjuviedude, Codycodes, CITlawyergirl and Gwenniegrl all wrote: GROSS!

*Everyone has logged off*

A/N: Sorry if this was short, I promise more updates to stories later!


	10. Stop Flirting

A/N: Finally updated! No more writer's block! Sorry for the hiatus. I haven't updated this one in a while. *sheepish grin*

TDLOL CHATROOM: Codycodes, Noerra_Sierra, Gwenniegrl, CITlawyergirl, IMA_GIRL, Cammieboy, Dakotazoid, and Surferchick are currently online.

Noerra_Sierra wrote: Hey Bridgette, you changed your name!

Surferchick replied to Noerra_Sierra: I know! Do you like it?

CITlawyer girl wrote: Hi Cody!

Noerra_Sierra wrote: HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT OUR LOVELY CONVERSATION COURTNEY! I love your new username Bridgette.

Surferchick wrote: Thanks! Geoff doesn't like it though. He thinks its too simple.

Cammieboy wrote: Is Geoff that party boy?

Surferchick replied to Cammieboy: Yep, he's my boyfriend.

Cammieboy replied to Surferchick: Ironic that he would think it's too simple.

*Cammieboy and Dakotazoid have logged out*

*Dakotazoid logged back in*

Dakotazoid wrote: Whoops, my claw got in the way. I thought I was switching tabs!

Codycodes replied to Dakotazoid: Did you seriously just pull a Lindsay?

Dakotazoid replied to Codycodes: Uh...sure whatever you say.

Codycodes wrote: Hi Courtney :)

CITlawyergirl replied to Codycodes: ㈍9

Codycodes replied to CITlawyergirl: ㈎3

Gwenniegrl wrote: Can you guys stop?

Codycodes replied to Gwenniegrl: No. ㈳9

*Gwenniegrl and Dakotazoid have logged out*

*Surferchick and Noerra_Sierra have logged out*

IMA_GIRL wrote: Well don't I feel awkward.

IMA_GIRL wrote: Aren't you guys the love triangle people?

CITlawyergirl replied to IMA_GIRL: We used to be. I have Cody. Gwen has Duncan. We resolved.

Codycodes wrote: I didn't think you'd like me Court.

CITlawyergirl replied to Codycodes: Yeah, me neither.

Codycodes wrote: What is that supposed to mean?!

*Gwenniegrl, IMA_GIR. And CITlawyergirl have logged out*

Codycodes wrote: HEY! COME BACK AND TALK TO ME


	11. The Dandelion Book

A/N: I'm in an updating mood...and I'm also going to keep chapters short, especially if we're having around 30 chapters of randomness.

TDLOL CHATROOM: Codycodes, Noerra_Sierra, CITlawyergirl, Gwenniegrl, Thatjuviedude, and Oweneatfood are currently on.

Codycodes wrote: What was that "Me neither" thing Courtney?!

CITlawyergirl replied to Codycodes: I mean, look at yourself. Would a high CIT such as myself date you normally?

Codycodes wrote: :_(

CITlawyergirl replied to Codycodes: ?You are the only exception.?

Codycodes replied to CITlawyergirl: Thanks Court. ?

CITlawyergirl wrote: That's what I like about you. You forgive and forget so quickly.

Noerra_Sierra wrote: Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but why are you having your romantic chats on here?

Codycodes replied to Noerra_Sierra: I dunno, so that the world can see the CoCo love!

*CITlawyergirl has logged off*

Codycodes wrote: No wait come back Courtney! Dang it.

*Codycodes has logged off*

Noerrra_Sierra wrote: I wonder where Noah is?

Gwenniegrl wrote: Cody and Courtney together makes me sick.

Thatjuviedude replied to Gwenniegrl: *high-fives you*

Gwenniegrl replied to Thatjuviedude: I mean, isn't Cody supposed to be the one who loved me forever?

Thatjuviedude wrote: Why are you obsessing over that nerdling?

Gwenniegrl replied to Thatjuviedude: I don't know, I'm just so used to rejected him.

Thatjuviedude replied to Gwenniegrl: Forget about him, you got a bad boy!

Gwenniegrl wrote: ?

*Gwenniegrl and Thatjuviedude have logged off*

Oweneatfood wrote: Umm...I read a book about dandelions today...


	12. THE BOOGEYMAN

A/N: Yay, updates!

* * *

TDLOL CHATROOM: Alesexy, Heather, Chef_hates_you, Justincredible, Moonchild, Dakotazoid, Cadetsir, and Bunny_Bunny are currently online.

Alesexy wrote: Hello Heather!

Heather replied to Alesexy: Hi to you too ex-Robot Boy.

Alesexy replied to Heather: -_-, I hate that.

Heather replied to Alesexy: Yes, I know Al.

*Alesexy logged off*

Heather: Oh sh*t I scared him off!

*Heather logged off*

Moonchild wrote: Are those two actually together?

ScottisScott replied to Moonchild: Surprisingly yeah. We should be together too, ;D

*Moonchild logged off*

ScottisScott wrote: WHY CAN'T SHE JUST ACCEPT THAT SHE WANTS ME?!

Chef_hates_you wrote: All you damn kids are annoying.

*Chef_hates_you logged off*

Justincredible replied to ScottisScott: You're hard to want dude, unlike me. She wouldn't date an ugly redneck like you.

ScottisScott replied to Justincredible: Excuse me? Was I talking to you? I was a better antagonist than you.

Justincredible replied to ScottisScott: At least I'm way hotter than you.

*ScottisScott and Justincredible logged off*

Cadetsir wrote: I think there was a monster in my closet the other day. I stayed up all night with a lamp in my hand.

Dakotazoid replied to Cadetsir: Wdat age afe u? Tyhee? ("What age are you? Three?" Her claws made it hard to type, XD)

Cadetsir replied to Dakotazoid: I swear that the Boogeyman was in there, ready to eat me!

*Dakotazoid and Bunny_Bunny logged off*

Cadetsir wrote: Hello?! I NEED SOMEONE TO SAVE ME FROM THE BOOGEYMAN!


End file.
